Hitomebore
by Destiny.Hope45
Summary: Slight AU. One-shot. Yuuram. Based on the 'I loved Her First' song.


**[ Disclaimer ] I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou or the song referenced**

Title:** Hitomebore ( Love at first Sight )  
><strong>Author**: DestinyHope45  
><strong>Anime:** Kyou Kara Maou  
><strong>Pairing:** Yuuri X Wolfram  
><strong>Genre:** Romance, family love  
><strong>Rating:** K+  
><strong>Chapters:** One-Shot  
><strong>Summary:**Can Cecilie let her baby go? Based off Heartland's song; I loved her first.**

Inspired by the Kyou Kara Maou AMV slid show; I loved him first created by time0space0witch on Youtube.

THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS MALE AND MALE RELATIONSHIPS AND SLIGHT OOC CHARACTERS! You have been warned.

* * *

><p>The dark purple colored night sky was illuminated by the deep, beautiful golden glow of the full moon. It was a perfect night to celebrate the new Maou's coronation. The ten nobles were the first to arrive that afternoon then all the Mazoku guests followed by the time night fell. The music was amazingly haunting and beautiful, the sound of violins and a piano in the large golden lit ball room. It gave the feeling of sweet renaissance outing or in the country near sunset.<p>

The former Maou, Cecilie, stood off to the side in a small group with a half filled glass of sweet red wine that shone near gold held loosely in her hand. Cecilie was dressed in a form-fitting black dress with white trim and a white slip underneath, two twin thin spaghetti straps, black straps on her shoulders while the white straps hung off her shoulders. Her long blonde hair that ended in large curls hugged her back, her deep green eyes watching her youngest son, Wolfram Von Bielefeld, dance with the new Maou, Shibuya Yuuri.

Wolfram, the young Mazoku with sun-kissed blonde hair, fair porcelain skin and fiery emerald eyes wore a blue form-fitting uniform with decorative golden patterns on black velvet patches on his shoulders and neck. He moved gracefully across the ballroom dance floor with his arms around the Maou's neck. The young new Maou, Yuuri, was dressed in a form-fitting black uniform with white trim while a dark blue purple colored wrap hung around his shoulders with a large red pendant on his left shoulder with gold bordering the large ruby-looking gem with two thick gold cords attached to the royal pendant. Yuuri, with his arms around Wolfram's waist, smiled a large nervous smile while Wolfram wore a smile of understanding.

The young Maou had grown up on Earth, never learning nor knowing he was to be king of their land and so he knew little of dance, something Wolfram hadn't a problem with helping him learn Cecilie had noticed the two, the day before the ball, her son had been directing the young boy in a few dances. The woman smiled warmly, she knew the expression on their faces well. She could tell the two were lost completely in each other, oblivious to the fact the room was filled with people talking or dancing and some even watching the prince and king. They were pressed closely together, Wolfram's emerald eyes and Yuuri's pure black eyes locked onto each other. Whether or not they had only just met, the look deep in their eyes told everyone they were so much in love.

Cecilie couldn't keep her thoughts from drifting back to the past, years before to when Wolfram had truly been her little boy. Little Wolfram had always followed her everywhere, from sleeping with her at night to following her with his little hand fisted full of her dress in attempt to never be apart from her.

_The young little boy with wavy sun-kissed blonde hair and emerald orbs ran across the courtyard with a large smile on his face, dressed in a blue uniform with gold around his shoulders and neck with a red sash over his left shoulder with white around his wrists as he ran toward the tall woman standing next to a young teen with a glare on his face that wasn't directed at anyone. As the blonde youth reached the tall blonde woman, he reached out his arms for her to pick him up. _

_With a wide smile and an affectionate laugh, Cecilie lifted her youngest son up into her arms, lifting the young boy up into the air above her head, her deep green eyes smiling brightly as Wolfram's bubbling laughter filled the air. _

His young, smiling and laughing voice still ringing in her ears as he announced that he loved her and no one else. At that place in time, she had been enough for her little boy and that wasn't a motherly assumption she self-engraved into her heart and mind; Wolfram had told her that, repeatedly in fact. But time, and people, change and move forward in life. The young new Maou, Shibuya Yuuri had only just arrived a few weeks before and so he and Wolfram had just recently met.

The boy, Yuuri, had been awkward and shy and often got embarrassed yet spoke his mind yet kept a firm hold on being respectful. Cecilie had seen the two interact, first when Yuuri had first arrived at Covenant Castle and then again at dinner the first night of that same day. They had watched each other closely all that night.

The double black teen stealing glances at the young blonde Mazoku male while Wolfram kept wary of him, a ruler bore to a human and the two had fought, Wolfram insulting him and Yuuri almost slapping him and would had if not for him knocking his eating utensils to the floor. Aside from their sword fight and harsh exchange of words in the beginning; Yuuri and Wolfram had hit it off. Everyone, including the two of them, had noticed. Whether or not they had only just met those few weeks ago, the look deep in their eyes told everyone they were so much in love.

Only hours after dinner on the third night of Shibuya Yuuri's arrival had Cecilie found the two boys walking in the gardens, Yuuri walking so close to Wolfram that their shoulders touched, Yuuri murmuring questions and Wolfram's quiet answers drifted on the warm wind. Cecilie had hid behind a stone pillar on the porch, a good distance from them. Her green eyes shone with emotion of joy yet with a bit of sadness.

_Wolfram knelt down to tend to one patch of flowers, the young new Maou knelt behind him, his arms around the blonde boy. He had asked for the name of the flower quietly._

"_Beautiful Wolfram." the blonde prince replied, trying to fight the blush that fought its way onto his cheeks, reaching his ears. He could feel Yuuri's body heat, his back was pressed to Yuuri's chest and stomach, the double black's hands on his, his words soft and warm._

"_Just like you." Wolfram lifted his head and turned to look at Yuuri the best he could because the boy behind him wasn't allowing his body to move. Yuuri smiled at the blonde who looked dumbfounded before the double black king leaned forward, whispering for Wolfram to push him away if he wanted him to stop, never pausing in his descend to capture the blonde's soft lips._

_Cecilie felt herself smile brightly before turning to press her back to the stone pillar, allowing the two boys privacy for their very first kiss. _

Smiling to herself at the adorably sweet memory, she kept her green eyes fixed on the two. From the way they had looked at each other the moment young Yuuri had fallen from his horse in front of the castle, Cecilie had immediately known, it was only a matter of time until the two fell in love. Cecilie felt her smile vanish slightly. What she hadn't known, was that it would happen so very soon.

The two young boys had spent from that night of their first kiss onward as much time as they could together, whether it be in a crowd or just the two of them. As the ball began that night, the young new Maou Yuuri and Wolfram had argued over something, Cecilie had remembered a young woman talking to Yuuri before her son had entered the large, crowded room, noticing his king and the unknown woman. In front of everyone at the ball, Yuuri had slapped Wolfram after he had drawn the attention.

"_Wolf, that's enough." His voice was soft but firm. Wolfram looked about to cry but blinked and the tears were gone. Yuuri noticed how the music and voices had stopped, he then realized he had, in fact, slapped Wolfram. No matter them both being men, Yuuri didn't believe in violence and immediately felt bad for, and regretted, striking him._

_Stepping forward, Yuuri laid his hand on Wolfram's slightly red cheek. "I'm sorry Wolfram, I hadn't meant to hurt you." His apology had been both for slapping and causing the blonde to believe he didn't like him in the way the two knew. A loud cough interrupted them just as Wolfram rested his hand over the hand Yuuri had placed on his cheek._

"_As it was a misunderstanding, the proposal should be overlooked. His Majesty has no knowledge of it as such anyway, unless one has explained it to him this early?" Stoffel Von Spitzweg, one of the ten nobles, spoke up in a sure, strong voice. _

_Yuuri watched at everyone in the crowd, namely the ones who were interested in Wolfram or him, agreed with the man. Yuuri knew nothing about him except the fact he was a noble and Cecilie's brother. "What is he talking about?" Yuuri asked in a low voice but Wolfram didn't answer, or didn't hear, him. Turning, the young Maou looked to his adviser, Gunter, and re-asked his question._

"_Among us Mazoku, a slap on the left cheek is a marriage proposal." Conrart, Cecilie's second son, answered for Gunter as the man looked about ready to burst into tears while mumbling something about how could his majesty be ready for such whatever Yuuri tuned him out. It took a moment for Yuuri to grasp onto what the brown eyed half-Mazoku had said before he looked back at the crowd then at Wolfram._

_Cecilie stood on the stage where her three sons, Gunter and his majesty stood. Her deep green eyes were wide with shock soon the surprise transformed into happiness. Stepping to the edge of the stage where the music entertainment was set up, she murmured for them to play again. She turned to the crowd and they took her solemn nod as the go-ahead to continue with the party. The former queen turned to the young Maou who was staring at Wolfram who kept his emerald eyes locked onto Yuuri's feet with unblinking eyes._

"_Your Majesty." Her voice was soft and fresh, like a breeze of summer after a refreshing rain. "As you and Wolfie sort this out, perhaps I could speak to you?" Cecilie held out her hand to Yuuri. "Wolfie? May I ask you fiancé for one dance?"_

_Wolfram only nodded quickly, Cecilie didn't give Yuuri time to protest, she took his hand in hers and led him to the dance floor. The young double black was only a bit taller than her youngest son, and he reached her chest, Yuuri was only slightly taller. He kept his gaze off to the wall or someplace that didn't meet the mothers eyes. "I understand." She began as the song for their dance began, it was a slow song but it sounded nothing of romance, rather, of friendship. "and Wolfie will or does too."_

"_I hadn't meant to…" Yuuri trailed off, unsure of his own words._

_Cecilie seemed to know his thoughts and smiled down at him. "You did not know of our customs. You may withdraw your proposal, if you would like." All the while she spoke, her voice was nothing but kind and sweet, gentle and motherly, full of understanding. _

_Yuuri didn't say a word for the longest while, he simply danced with the taller woman in silence, lost in his own thoughts. Cecilie kept her green eyes on him, from time to time she glanced at her youngest who stood off to the side by his older brother Conrart, Wolfram's head slightly bowed but she could see the emotions on his face and read his thoughts through his eyes._

_Both Yuuri and Wolfram were thinking similar if not the same. Cecilie looked back at the young king to whom she was dancing with. With a low and gentle intake of breath, the woman smiled at the boy who still had yet to meet her eyes. "Wolfie means the world to me; but I won't stand in your way."_

_At those words, Yuuri lifted his head to stare at the beautiful woman dancing with him. He didn't have to ask, his question was on his face. Cecilie leaned her head back slightly, looking at Wolfram, Yuuri followed her gaze. "If you want to marry my little boy, I support both of you without doubt of any kind." Yuuri blinked, focusing on the former queen once more. He didn't say a word as the woman continued. "I, as well as others, have seen the two of you together," shinning green eyes turned to him while a wide, welcoming smile graced her lips. "I've never seen two people more in love than you and my Wolfie."_

The music had ended along with their dance. Yuuri had been called over to the nobles by Gwendal, which Cecilie had to nudge him forward to get him to go, whispering softly "their bark is worse than their bite" in his ear before he nodded and joined them in their group.

The former queen had walked quickly but gracefully over to her two sons, Conrart and Wolfram, who had stood side by side near the stage. She had smiled warmly at her son, Conrart returned the smile. Cecilie hadn't asked Wolfram for a dance, she simply took his hand in hers and led him to the dance floor silently.

_The music was once again slow, Cecilie laced her fingers together behind her sons neck, his hands resting on her hips. Wolfram was, she noticed, uncharacteristically quite. His head bowed slightly, his bangs shielding his eyes from his mother as they danced silently. With a light laugh, Cecilie caught her sons attention. "I prayed for this." She murmured gently, turning in step with her son, her deep green eyes smiling down at his emerald orbs._

_His eyes held his confusion and question though before he could voice it, his mother was already speaking once again. "I prayed you would find someone," she nodded her head towards Yuuri who still stood with the nobles talking. "like him someday." Wolfram followed her eyes to see Yuuri smiling as one of the nobles, his uncle to be exact, spoke to him with a glare on his face. "Although I prayed for it, I never thought to prepare for it."_

_Wolfram looked up at her again, his mouth slightly ajar and his eyes wider than normal. "I don't think I'm fully ready to give you away." She answered his unspoken question in a soft voice that shook slightly as she blinked back tears of joy and sadness. "Mother…"_

_Cecilie shook her head, cancelling his offer before he spoke it aloud. "I'm not going to stand in your way Wolfie." The song neared its end and she pulled him into a loving, motherly tight hug. _

That night, as the ball slowed to come to an end, the young new Maou Yuuri had taken Wolfram onto the platform and had called for everyone's attention. _"If you'll have me, I want to marry you Wolfram Von Bielefeld." _The room had been silent save for a few minor gasps from those who had their eyes on either one of the two boys.

Wolfram had waited but a moment before he muttered to Yuuri he was a wimp and kissed the new Maou, accepting and agreeing to his proposal. Cheers, good-hearted laughter and clapping broke out around them as the shared the kiss, the nobles congratulated them as well as did the guests.

Cecilie smiled at the memory, that had been six months ago and it still made her want to squeal and jump up-down clapping in joy. Sitting at the dinning table, the former queen watched as Yuuri spoke to Conrart, or Conrad as the young Maou had trouble pronouncing his given name, about an earth sport they both seemed to enjoy. Yuuri's black eyes lit up the moment Conrart spoke of introducing the sport here.

Wolfram made a quiet noise of disapproval, scolding Yuuri that, as king, he had duties to attend rather than wasting the day playing in the dirt. Yuuri laughed nervously at his Fiance's words before leaning towards the blonde, giving him a puppy-eyed look as he asked for the blonde to join in the game. Cecilie giggled to herself as Wolfram looked, wide-eyed, at the Maou before looking away with a pout on his face, his expression was of him thinking it through although he knew he was against it. Cecilie smiled as Wolfram reluctantly agreed to his kings request which resulted in Yuuri wrapping his arms around the blonde boys waist before placing a kiss on his lips. As Wolfram tried pushing Yuuri off of him and trying to escape the sweet kisses out of embarrassment and his overwhelming shyness, Cecilie's mind began to travel back in time.

_Cecilie narrowed her gaze as an exhausted frown played over her lips. Gisela lay a damp cloth on the queen's forehead as the woman took deep breaths to calm herself and her body as she held the little baby boy in her arms. The new born Wolfram lay in his mothers arms with his emerald eyes looking up at her in a daze. _

_Cecilie watched her baby boy curl his fist repeatedly around her offered finger. She was the first to hold him, she demanded it, so when Gisela delivered the child, she held him by her hands, never letting the boy touch her arms or body. _

_Gisela, as Cecilie held the little boy, had cleaned the young child. From the very first breath her baby Wolfram pulled into his small body, Cecilie knew that at no point in time would anyone ever have such a place in her heart like her newborn son had. She loved her older two boys, them too having a place in her heart, just as Wolfram had made another place just for himself at that very moment when he looked up at her. _

_Emerald orbs widened before he smiled widely up at his mother. Gisela and Cecilie smiled down at the baby, Wolfram's first smile, his very first smile, he had given to Cecilie. _

At that exact moment in time, when her third born made his special place in her heart, Cecilie came to realize yet once again for the third time, that the love of a mother runs deep. She had learned said lesson twice prior to Wolfram's birth and couldn't help but smile at the warmth and love that she felt go out to her boys. Announcing her leave for the evening, Cecilie walked to her sleeping chamber with a smile of sad happiness.

_Cecilie pulled the white sheets and pale green-white comforter up to cover her young Wolfram, smiling down at him as she tucked the near sleeping boy into bed. Moving to the nightstand to blow out the candle, the only source of light within the dark room, she was stopped by the sound of her sons voice._

_Smiling with a soft giggle, Cecilie sat on the edge of the bed and by memory recited a sweet bedtime story to the little figure lying under the covers next to her. _

_She always read bedtime stories to her sons, though Gwendal had grown out of it before he had been five, announcing he never needed stories to sleep in the first place while Conrart kindly never said a word about wanting to end the story telling until Gwendal announced he no longer wanted them, to which Conrart had regretfully nodded his head to confirm. _

_Wolfram on the other hand broke into near tears every time Cecilie asked if he was growing tired of bedtime story telling, whether she wanted to admit it aloud or not, she loved that Wolfram kept wanting to be told stories. _

_Little Wolfram shook his head, his hand falling loose from around her hand as he drifted into the embrace of sleep, murmuring he loved the sound of her voice. _

Cecilie muffled her laughter as her heart tugged at the memory, only when Wolfram began to learn to use his Maryoku had he dismissed bedtime stories. Even as her baby Wolfram grew Cecilie, to this day, could not believe that who she saw was not her baby anymore but a grown man.

Standing next to Wolfram behind the double doors awaiting them to open, she looked at Wolfram who looked as if he were about to run or curl up in the corner from nerves. As she comforted him, the doors opened to reveal the aisle with many people sitting to the left and right of the golden lit red carpet that led to the platform where Yuuri awaited in the center with Ulrike and Murata, the shrine maiden and great sage, stood to marry them. Gwendal and Conrart stood on the steps of the stage to either side of Yuuri. Cecilie had to squeeze Wolfram's arm before he began to walk down the aisle with two young girls, Beatrice and Greta, walking ahead of them throwing petals of Beautiful Wolfram's and Filled with Yuuri's Naivete onto the red carpet.

The two young girls wore crowns of the two flowers braided together atop their heads. As they reached the stage, Cecilie held her breath as Ulrike asked should anyone object to the union of the Maou and Wolfram, at that moment the flame of Shinou, that sat on a large plate held high behind Ulrike and Murata shone brightly with the color of emerald and black, the colored flame swirled, silently declaring that any who opposed the union were overruled.

Yuuri blushed lightly as Murata muffled a good-hearted friendly laugh at the original king's antics. As Cecilie tightened her hold on Wolfram's arm, her words replayed in his head from only minutes before.

"_I know you and Yuuri love each other so much," She turned to look at Wolfram "and I prayed the two of you would meet," and he noticed she was near tears. "but its still so hard to give you to him."_

With a gentle but firm squeeze on her hand in return, silently telling her it was time, she let go of his arm and pushed him gently onto the stage to stand with Yuuri. The two flower girls moved from their places, Greta had been by Gwendal while Beatrice had been by Conrart, to be next to Yuuri and Wolfram.

It had everyone quietly puzzled until the girls took their flower crowns from their heads and lifted them towards the two men who looked at one another with smiles before kneeling to allow the girls to place the crowns made of Beautiful Wolfram's and Filled with Yuuri's Naivete on their heads. Greta gave hers to Wolfram as Beatrice gave hers to Yuuri.

Cecilie stood between Ulrike and Gwendal as the wedding continued wonderfully, a smile on her face and in her eyes. Clapping rose in the air as Murata and Ulrike together announced them married and permitted them to kiss.

As their lips met, Shinou's flame grew and spread, encircling them from their feet to their heads as a blue aura surrounded Yuuri while a red aura surrounded Wolfram in visible evidence their souls were fully one as destined to be from the very beginning.

Shinou's flame captured the flower crowns from their heads and the flowers burst to shower a flower-fall of petals around the newly wed couple, the family, and the guests.

Cecilie held out a glass of wine to Yuuri as Wolfram spoke with the young girl Greta at the party celebrating the boys union. Taking the glass in hand, Yuuri thanked her before she spoke. "One day Heika, you will understand what I had told you so many nights ago," the Maou tilted his head in obvious confusion at the woman's words. He then remembered her words the night he had proposed to her son.

She had told him that even though she had loved him first, she would not stand in their way because she knew they were in love and that not even she had the right or the heart to intervene with her sons happiness and true love. Turning her head to look and nod over at Greta, who was clinging to Wolfram's legs with a smile glowing on her face, "when a little miracle smiles up at you." Yuuri nodded his head, he understand her meaning.

One day, long from now, Greta would find the person she loved as much as Yuuri and Wolfram loved each other, and Yuuri wouldn't want to give his little girl up to them, his heart hurt simply thinking about it. He smiled his understanding as the woman walked away just as Wolfram joined Yuuri.

Yuuri smiled at Wolfram's expression of confusion, the blonde claiming even though it was an extremely happy occasion the king of their kingdom shouldn't smile, as Wolfram put it, like a dork. Pulling Wolfram into his arms, Yuuri held him close before covering his lips with his own.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ OWARI ~<strong>_

_**Hitomebore ( Love at First Sight )  
><strong>_


End file.
